Love is patient, love is kind
by Zandra Celene Frasier
Summary: It started out as an ordinary day. I was in Amu's room and had apparently been teasing her about something. Don't expect me to remember what. She was currently slapping me and shouting "Pervert!" Yup, just an ordinary day.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone!

Okay, okay, I know what you're thinking: when are you going to update your OTHER story instead of adding new ones? I promise I'll have the next chapter of "A Storm from the North" up by tomorrow night. It's almost done, I just have to upload it.

This is a story that originated in Facebook pop-up chat. **Adelaide Pitman** and I wanted to practice getting into character as Amu and Ikuto, so we started a dialogue and it kept going, and going, and going...it eventually got so good we decided to put it into story form and publish it here. So...this is co-written, and therefore you'll probably notice a change in style between the different sections. See if you can guess which parts I wrote, and which parts she wrote! The dialogue is still exactly the same as when we created it in chat; we just added in the descriptions/actions/etc. Please R & R!!! We'd both _really_ appreciate it!

* * *

"You're so cold!" I whined, putting on an adorable, cat-like expression. Unfortunately, it failed to elicit the desired reaction from the recently enraged Amu, who continued slapping me.

"Pervert!" she screamed.

"Ouch," I muttered, vaguely aware that sections of my body were now becoming numb. "You're the pervert, watching me sleep."

She abruptly stopped assaulting me and turned on her heel, attempting to hide her blush. "Just- just hurry up and get well so you can leave!" she spluttered.

"But I like it here," I said, purring.

"Ugh. You're impossible," she muttered as I crawled next to her to rub against her leg.

"And you're so warm!" I purred.

Amu promptly kicked me in the shins and wriggled away.

"Ow!" I cried, not holding back my childish complaints. "Violent child!"

"I'm going now," Amu said, ignoring my cruel, cruel pain. "I have a date with Tadase."

Oh! What a stab through the heart! She was leaving me to wallow in my own blood, slowly dying from a broken heart and a slightly bruised shin. But I would get back at her, yet.

"I see how it is," I said, standing and limping over to her shoulder. "So you've forgotten about our date at the amusement part?"

"What?!?" she cried, startled to turn around and find me so close.

"Leaving me now for that kiddy king would be almost like adultery," I added, still invading her personal bubble. "After all, we share a bed now."

Amu's shocked expression clung to her face as her blush deepened. I smirked.

"Ah, I see. You're so enamored of me that I've rendered you speechless."

At this, Amu, who had given up listening to me and started for the door, stopped abruptly and turned around slowly, a sinister glower on her face.

"What…did…you…say?"

Score one for the cat.

"You heard me, Amu dearest," I shot back.

"Tadase is WAAAAAYYYY better than you," Amu spouted off like the child she was. "He's actually nice and polite. Why do I even bother with you?"

Slowly, painfully, the agonizing realization dawned on me that I was not going to win this fight. So, I did the only thing there was left to do. I flopped on Amu's bed.

"So that's how it's going to be. Oh well, I didn't expect much from a kid like you." _Liar_, I yelled at myself. "I hope Tadase doesn't mind dating other girls."

Amu, her innocent mind completely missing the fact that I had just called Tadase gay, frowned and said, "And now you're just going to pout about it? Looks like _you're_ the kid to me." She paused for a moment, and then, "You're jealous, aren't you?"

I jumped a little; she had touched a nerve. "Me? Jealous? Of that girly prince? Don't make me laugh."

"It's okay," Amu said, her face softening a little as she sat on the bed next to me. "You can tell me. I promise I'll understand."

Unknowingly, she had thrust another dagger into my already-wounded heart. She could never understand my true feelings. So once again, I put on my mask.

"And yet you haven't told me how you really feel!" I said. "It's okay, dearest, I promise I'll understand."

"What? But I _told_ you how I feel about Tadase!"

"But you haven't told me how you feel about me," I whined, putting on my adorable face again as I leaned over to hug her. "It's all right, darling, you don't have to say it out loud. I already know." Biggest lie on the face of the planet. I inwardly slapped my idiotic forehead.

"What do you mean?" Amu asked, blushing and completely confused.

I sighed and laid my head in her lap. "Never mind. Just hurry up and grow up."

"Eh???"

She just didn't get it. I was throwing myself at her like a rabid fangirl, and she still didn't get it. "Oh look at that," I said absentmindedly. "You're late. Girly-boy will be so disappointed."

Amu slapped me. "Ikuto, you idiot! You made me late." She quickly wrenched herself from my grasp, letting my head slide off her lap and plot onto the bed.

_I didn't make you stay_, I thought. "Don't worry, dearest, when you decide to some back, I'll be here, waiting for you with open arms!"

"Keep dreaming," she said, straightening her hair in front of the mirror.

"I will," I said, staring at her, letting myself get lost in the vision of the pink-haired angel standing before me.

She glanced over at me just long enough for my heart to jump and for the slightest hint of a blush to form on her cheeks. "Whatever," she stomped away.

I watched her go, then flopped over on the bed and covered my head with a pillow. My mouth pressed against the mattress, my voice came through muffled, but I heard the words all to clearly in my mind. "You idiot."

**

* * *

**I had had enough! How many times had I seen this same situation only to have it end, once again, in Ikuto's failed attempt to make Amu understand? Far too many. I couldn't take it any more! This was going to stop here! I left hiding.

"Now that Amu's gone, let's talk. Sit down, cat boy."

He nearly jumped out of his skin, which I must admit I found quite funny. What I found even funnier was the fact that he neatly obeyed like a small child being told what to do.

"Who are you? Why are you here? What do you want?"

I frowned and stepped up to the bed. Not that I wouldn't have liked to take this time and talk about myself, but right now I had other plans.

"So many questions." I shook my head, uncertain of where to begin.

"I'm a cat. I'm curious." Wow, that was cheesy. I couldn't help myself. This required an equally cheesy comeback.

"Don't get killed now."

He blinked at me. "…I don't plan on it."

I decided to answer the most obvious question first. "Whatever. Now, who I am is not important. I want to know how you really feel about Amu." I leaned over him, preparing myself to physically pounce on him and hold him down if necessary.

He scooted back. "Seriously? If I don't know who you are, how do I know whether you're worth telling?"

I stood straight. He was right.

"Good point." Dang him, he had gotten me to agree. Great. How was I supposed to explain my presence? He smirked at me.

"Nyaa." He crossed his arms triumphantly.

I breathed deeply and, in a panic, grabbed the first thing that came to mind.

"I'm your therapist."

His eyes widened, and in a fit of laughter, he toppled off the bed. My pride was a bit hurt by that.

"Hey you!" I glared and pointed towards the bed. He picked himself up off the floor, still chuckling, and sat again.

"Sorry." He returned his attention to me.

I eyed him closely. "So tell me how you feel about her."

He got this trapped, "I don't know what to do" animal look. I was very annoyed by this for some reason.

"If I told you, you'd think I'm a pedophile and send me away to an institute where they fix people like that."

Ha ha! So he admitted it!

"So you do like her!"

Ikuto shifted, a bit startled, and then sighed. "…yes." I grinned and nodded. It was too late for him now.

"I knew it!"

He looked away out the window, and surprised me by speaking.

"I would jump off a cliff, knowing I wouldn't land on my feet, knowing sharp rocks were waiting to meet me, if I knew it would save her life."

I put a hand to my stomach, feeling a little queasy. It was a good thing he was looking the other way. "…really?"

His eyes returned to mine. "Really. And-"

My eyes sparkled. I had him now. Bless my evil mind.

"Muahahaha!" At that moment, the wind died, the floor trembled, and all the world held its breath as I prepared my next move. (At least, that was how it seemed to me.) From my pocked I pulled a small black tape recorder. "And now, I can tell Amu."

Ikuto's face was instantly worth it. He scrambled to the edge of the bed to glare straight up into my face. "If you tell her, I'll tear you to shreds. And…as I was saying before…I really am jealous of that kiddy king."

His glare did not faze me. I turned toward the door. "I knew it! I'm going."

My hands were grabbed, and I was yanked to a halt.

"Wait!!! The whole point of me not telling her was so she wouldn't get hurt."

I gave an exasperated sigh and faced him. I shook off his hand and put my hands on my hips. "You'll hurt her more by not telling her."

He collapsed on the bed with his head in his hands. "If I told her, and she didn't feel the same way, she'd be hurt!"

I fought the urge to roll my eyes, and lost. With ease I plopped myself down next to him. "Your moody attitude will hurt her even more." Gosh dang it, how could I make him understand this? He needed to be able to comprehend this if he was ever going to move on with his life. There was going to be a lot more pain if he continued to keep these things hidden.

He rolled over on the bed. "I only act that way because, one, I'm a cat."

I snorted. Excuses, excuses. "It's all for your selfish reasons."

He pretended like he hadn't heard. "Two, if she got to close to me, her life would be in danger. Three, if she died, my life would be over."

I grabbed his shoulders. His gloominess was getting to me, it seems. "Then just tell her that!"

He broke away from me. "No."

Freakin' heck, why was he so stubborn?!? I tried again, feeling like I was doomed to repeating myself for all eternity. "Do you want to hurt her?"

He looked at me as if I were stupid. "NO! We've been over this. She's in love with Tadase, and I want her to be happy. Why ruin that?"

Ahhh! I nearly ripped my hair from my head. "You idiot!"

He raised an eyebrow. "Hey, watch it."

I glared at him. "You really know nothing about girls." How could he be so dense? He was worse than Amu's lamp! And at least the lamp didn't make sarcastic replies.

"I'm not a girl, so how would I know anything about girls unless a GIRL told me how they work?"

I growled. Was I ever going to get through to him? I didn't have much time to ponder this as he stood, and this time it was he that towered over me.

"Now I think I deserve to know…" He leaned in. "How does Amu really feel about me?"

The tables had turned.

I wiggled away. "How am I supposed to know?"

But he was having none of that. Planting a firm hand on my shoulder, he kept me from escaping. "Well, if you sneak in _her_ room to ask ME questions, I figure you've asked her some, too."

With great difficulty, I kept myself form shivering under his gaze. I WOULD NOT SHOW WEAKNESS! I was going to have to suck it up and think fast.

"…you're right." I nodded with certainty, even though I wasn't certain in the least. He smiled.

"Ha." He bent to bring his face in closer to mind. "Now, Miss Therapist, get to your explaining." He was enjoying this, I could tell, all too much. I had to end this, and quickly.

"Fine, sit down!"

He grinned. "I am sitting. I've been sitting the whole time."

I blinked and poked my head out. Sure enough, his butt was planted on the comforter. Dang it! His closeness was beginning to affect my brain! I leaned back against the headboard, as far away as I could get from him.

"Oh."

He nodded at me as if he perfectly understood my reasons for moving. "Nice move, Miss Therapist."

I crossed my arms over my chest in defense. "Shut up! Stay there then."

He sat back lazily. "Fine."

Grr. I wanted to smack off that smirk. Oh, I had an idea. A smirk of my own appeared.

"Have you ever heard of the suspension bridge effect?" Hehe, that's right, Ikuto, cower at my vast knowledge. Sure enough-

"Ehh?" He sat forward.

I nodded smugly. "It's a term we psychiatrists use."

His eyes narrowed. "Trying to confuse me again, I see."

Wow, he saw right through me. NO! I wouldn't let him.

"Um, no! Just listen, okay?" He may have been right about my motives, but I wasn't going to let him know that.

"Fine," he relaxed.

I sighed. This was going to be a bit difficult to explain. "It basically means that when you're inexplicably drawn to someone, you're dangerously close to falling in love with that person."

His forehead wrinkled, and I could tell he wasn't getting it.

"Okay…and?"

I put a hand to my forehead. "Ugh. You really are an idiot."

He sat up straight. "No I'm not."

My head snapped up so I could glare at him. "Shut up, I'll explain. Did you ever notice how Amu got lost in your eyes the first time you met?"

His eyes glazed over, and I could tell he was headed for La La Land.

"I was lost in hers. I couldn't really get past that."

I grabbed a book from the bedside table, a hard copy, and bashed my head with it several times. "Idiot!" My self-inflicted violence brought him back.

"Hey! Most guys don't understand stuff like this."

I ignored him. "Or how she came home early from playing in the snow with her friends to check on you?"

He looked at his hands. "I guess so."

I leaned in, hoping what I was saying was finally sinking in. "Or how she remembered you like chocolate?"

He shrugged. "She likes chocolate, too. That's probably why."

Was he determined to not understand? I really thought so, and there was only one thing that was going to solve that problem. I smacked him on the head.

"Idiot! Do I have to spell everything out for you?"

His arms covered his head in self-defense, and he peeked out at me between them. "Yes, apparently, you do. Ouch!"

I drew myself up to my full height to deliver my message with everything I had.

"SHE LIKES YOU!"

Ikuto fell off the bed for the second time that day, only this time, he wasn't laughing.

* * *

So what did you think? Review, and Adelaide and I will send you virtual pocky as a thank you! *wink*


	2. Chapter 2

Hello there! We're back! Adelaide and I managed to churn out a really long chapter this time around. *phew* I'm starting to think it's harder to write _around_ the dialogue we already have than it would be to make up dialogue as we go! Just so you know, Adelaide and I will both be leaving tomorrow on a spring break pilgrimage to the International House of Prayer (IHOP) in Kansas City. We're both super-excited, but at the same time, we regret leaving you readers without our wonderful presence for so long. *sniff* Don't worry, we're going to work on our stories while we're gone, too. I mean, it's a 24-hour drive, for heaven's sake. Happy Easter everyone, and I hope you enjoy! Please R&R!!!

* * *

_Recap: _

_I drew myself up to my full height to deliver my message with everything I had._

_"SHE LIKES YOU!"_

_Ikuto fell off the bed for the second time that day, only this time, he wasn't laughing._

* * *

"R-ree-really?"

If I had been standing, I would have tapped my foot in impatience. "Yes! And you're hurting her by not telling her!"

Ikuto's thoughts had just come to a screeching halt, I could tell. "Man!" He looked up at me. "But I can't tell her!"

Ahh! This stubborn fool! I delivered several more smacks to his head. "Tell her!"

He grabbed my arms to stop me. "Ouch! You're related to Amu, aren't you? You're even more violent than her!"

I ripped my arms from his grasp and nodded. I took off the hat I had been wearing, and the wig as well. My pink hair appeared. "You got me. I'm her evil twin!"

I flicked his forehead with my thumb and middle finger spitefully. "So break her heart and I'll break your face."

With a hand on his forehead and a glare in my direction, he was quick to assure me, "I won't break her heart."

Wait. Was he really saying that for my benefit, or was it for himself? I didn't care, and smacked him again. "You _will_ break her heart if you don't tell her."

He looked at me pleadingly. "To me, breaking her heart may be necessary to keep from breaking the rest of her!"

I waved a hand dismissively. "The heart is much more important than the body."

He stared me in the eye. "Will you just listen to me for like two seconds? That's your job!"

I plugged my ears. "No."

He took my hands away forcefully. "If I break her heart, someone will be there to catch her. Tadase…Nagihiko…Kūkai…somebody."

"Have you ever considered the possibility that the only one she wants is you?"

He avoided my gaze. "I guess you're right about that."

I paused as a grin slowly made its way to my face. "Did you just admit I was right?" How the mighty had fallen!

"No!"

I swiftly pulled out the tape recorder. "Yes, you did!"

"I- I just slipped up."

I nodded knowingly. "Uh-huh, sure. Tell her or you will break her heart!"

He rubbed his head. "Dang it! All right. I'll tell her."

I clapped my hands together in joy. Finally! "Yes!!"

He closed his eyes. "But if I tell her, I'll hurt someone else. And as much as I hate to admit it I…actually…do care about this person."

I frowned. Why was he still fighting me? "Utau?"

He groaned. "Wait…I'll be hurting two people! Utau and…Tadase."

I bit my lip. Alas he was aware of how that sounded. "Whoa."

He continued to rant. "Tadase's an annoying little kid, but…he's still…kind of my brother…kind of…so I do care about him."

I put a hand on his arm gently. "You like Tadase? …Are you gay?"

He glared at me. "Are you serious? He-"

"Is a guy!" I interrupted him.

Ikuto eyed me. "Is an annoying little kid! I know he's a guy. I don't like him like that!!"

I smiled but shook my head. "No, I meant: he's a guy. He can take it."

Ikuto gave me a sad smile. "No, he can't. He can't take anything."

I sat up on my knees so I could look down at Ikuto. "Tadase doesn't matter. He's only really in love with Amulet Heart anyway."

Ikuto lay down on the bed thoughtfully. "You're kind of…not wrong about that."

I nodded. "And Utau…that's never going to work out anyway." I patted his shaggy mane of blue hair, and it was softer than I had expected.

Ikuto glowered up at me, apparently not liking my sweetness. "Don't make me throw up," he said. "She's my sister."

Great, I thought this was obvious. "Exactly," I agreed.

"Which is why I don't want to hurt her!"

Why? Why was I cursed with this determined-to-be-ignorant boy? "Then let her down now before it's too late." There, he couldn't argue with that!

He sighed. "Okay, I'll tell Amu."

I smiled brightly at him. "Good!"

He stared at me hopelessly. "But how do I keep Utau from killing Amu??!!??"

I bit my lip. "Ummm…"

He sat up, intent on seeing me squirm. "HaHA, I have stumped the therapist."

I glared. "Um, no! I have a solution for this too." I slapped myself inwardly. Darn my pride!

He rolled his eyes. "Sure you do."

Man, this guy's attitude was really ticking me off! Here I was, trying to help, and what did he do? He made it all complicated.

"No wait, leave Amu alone!"

Ikuto jumped on me, eyes wide. "What?!? After all that?!?"

I brushed him off. "Yeah, don't tell her."

He looked at me sideways, regarding me. "You're contradicting yourself. Does this mean you have insecurity problems?"

That earned him another slap. "Hey, who's the therapist here?"

He smiled crookedly at me and laughed maniacally. "I just love messing with people's minds. I can't help it. I'm a cat." He rubbed his head. "And ouch! That hurt!"

"Oh my gosh!" I grabbed him by the shoulders and gave him a good shake. "YOU ARE NOT A CAT. You are a HUMAN. A human male. Stay away from Amu. You're insane."

"I'm not insane," he defended uselessly.

I stood up, holding up the tape recorder as well. "Oh, yeah? I have evidence for the court."

He moved to the edge of the bed. "I'm not insane," he repeated.

"I'm going now."

He leapt off the bed. "Wait!!!" He grabbed the tape recorder, threw it on the ground, and stomped on it. I smiled at him as if he were a naughty child and pulled out a second tape recorder.

"I forgot to tell you. I'm a magic therapist."

He grabbed the second tape recorder and smashed it as well. "I'm telling her, and there's nothing you can do about it."

I grinned. "Fine." And then I pulled out my cell phone.

* * *

It took me only a second to figure out what she was doing. "Reverse psychology," I muttered, less angry with Amu's twin for tricking me than I was with myself for falling for it. "You used reverse psychology on me!"

"HaHA. Who's the therapist _now?"_ She punched in some numbers before shoving the phone at me. "Tell her."

I took the sparkly purple phone, which had a sickeningly adorable cat-shaped charm attached to it, and wished I hadn't left my sleek, black cell at my stepfather's house, where by now it had no doubt been abducted and locked away. Staring at the number on the screen, I was suddenly slammed with the monumentality of my task and found myself hyperventilating.

The evil twin slapped me on the back so hard that I had to cough a few times to get my wind. "You can do it, cat boy," she said.

"Gee, thanks," I said, feeling my lungs caving in. "Great moral support."

"I do my best, cat boy."

I ran tight fingers through my hair and promptly exploded. "Cat boy this, cat boy that. You're the one who told me I'm a human!"

"So?" she asked sweetly, flashing a milky-white, semi-innocent smile.

I sighed and looked back down at the phone in my hand. "What if she doesn't pick up?"

"Just do it, you wuss!" the twin demanded, erasing all memory of the sweet smile of two seconds ago.

"You already dialed, idiot!" I yelled, pressing the _send_ button. As I held the phone to my ear, hearing the dial tone, I heard the voice of Amu's evil twin in my other ear.

"This is your last chance to back out."

Why was she tempting me? More reverse psychology, I guessed. Taking a deep breath, I gritted my teeth. What had I gotten myself into?

"I'm not backing out."

Immediately, the dial tone clicked off, and I heard Amu's sweet voice on the other end of the line. "Hello?"

"Hey Amu, it's me."

"Who?"

Inwardly, I was crushed that she didn't know me by my voice and reverted to my hide-your-true-feelings instincts. "The annoying cat-eared pervert," I said.

Amu's evil twin swiftly slapped me on the back of the head, shouting, "Smooth one, Ikuto. WHY DID YOU SAY THAT?!?"

Covering the phone's mouthpiece, I barked back, "I was giving _her_ a last chance to back out, dummy!"

"WHO?" Amu was yelling in my ear.

"Ikuto," I said.

"Ikuto? Why are you calling from my evil twin's number?"

Glancing warily over at the she-devil in question, I said, "It's a long story. And why didn't you tell me you had an evil twin?!?" On second thought, why _would_ she have told me?

Ignoring my question, Amu said, "Sorry, Ikuto, one moment."

I character changed so I could decipher the dialogue that, to the average human ear, would have been garbled background noise.

"No, Tadase," I heard Amu say. "I said I didn't want to dance with you like that."

"Now who's the pervert, kiddy king?" I muttered to myself. When Amu didn't come back on the line after a moment, I spoke into the phone, "Amu, are you okay?"

"No…AH!"

And then the line went dead.

"What was that all about?" the twin asked as I tossed her phone back.

I didn't have time for this. I slid open the window and started running, leaping from building to building in the direction of Seiyo Elementary. Heaven knows how, since she couldn't character change and (as far as I knew) didn't even have a guardian character, but Amu's twin followed me. But she didn't really matter. If Amu was in trouble, I had to get to her. Now.

In no time, I found the gymnasium, where the dance was being held. Under different circumstances, I would have laughed, not only because the very idea of elementary-schoolers having a dance was ludicrous, but also because I stood head and shoulders above the entire crowd. Searching frantically, I quickly found Amu.

"Amu!" I shouted over the music, shoving my way through the horde of munchkin-sized kids.

Amu turned in my direction, waved, and to my horror, called, "Hey, sis!"

The twin, who just followed in the aisle I had created, replied, "Hi there! Long time no see!"

Finally, Amu turned to me, giggling a little at my cat ears. "Ikuto, why are you here?"

"I thought you were in trouble," I answered, a bit irked that she was, in fact, perfectly fine.

She frowned for a second, then seemed to recall what I was talking about. "No," she said, "I just didn't want to dance the electric slide with Tadase."

Having thrown my pride out the window, and not for the first time that day, I simply slapped myself on the forehead.

"Nice one, Ikuto," laughed the evil twin.

I let my hand fall to my side and lit up a little. "So, did Tadase leave?"

Next thing I knew, an ear-splitting war cry of sorts preluded the leaping of a blonde-haired, suit-clad animal onto my back. As Tadase pounded on me with one hand and yanked on my hair with the other, I thought to myself, _I just had to ask._

Still in my character change, I easily threw Tadase off and slammed him against the wall, not hard enough to really hurt him, but more than hard enough to bruise his pride.

"Stop!" Amu cried, and I immediately froze.

"Get him, cat boy!" the twin urged.

"No, please stop!" countered Amu.

"I was attacked!" I shouted, keeping one eye on Tadase, who was rising, blushing, and preparing to strike again. "Tell _him_ to stop!"

"Tadase, please stop!" Amu pleaded, with a face that would have melted any heart of stone, let alone Tadase's all-too-soft heart of flesh.

Still blushing and, I must admit, looking quite adorable in his suit and tie, Tadase walked toward us. "Amu! Why is HE here?" he demanded, pointing a rude finger only inches from my face. He blinked a few times, and then added, "And why does that girl behind him look just like you?"

"She's my evil twin," Amu quickly explained.

"Hi," the twin said, stepping out from behind me.

"You don't want to meet her," Amu added.

"You don't want to meet her," I hastily agreed.

"Sheesh," complained the twin. "After I just saved your love life-"

I clapped a hand over her mouth. "Tadase, can you give us a minute?"

"Tadase, I'll call you later, okay?" Amu said. "Please, just go."

Was Amu really asking Tadase to leave? Asking to be alone with _me_? Was I dreaming?

"I won't leave you alone with him!" Tadase shouted angrily.

I nearly yelped aloud when I felt Amu's twin bite my hand, which I immediately yanked away from her mouth. One thing was for sure – I was awake. The twin marched forward, grabbed Tadase by the collar, and dragged him off, exhibiting the strength of a boy twice her size. "Good luck, cat boy!" she called over her shoulder.

I rubbed a hand on my neck and breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks," I muttered. "I'll need it."

An uncomfortable paused followed as Amu and I watched the others go.

"That was awkward," she said, grabbing my attention back.

Only then did I notice that she, also, was dressed formally, in a midnight-blue satin knee-length gown. _She must have changed here_, I thought, remembering the t-shirt and shorts she had been wearing when she had left the house. Her hair was also done up with a blue comb which perfectly complemented her pink tresses. Though the idea of an elementary school dance was still laughable, I was glad I had gotten to see her like this. She had no idea how extremely pretty she was.

"No kidding," I finally replied. Breathing deeply, I felt my ears and tail disappear as I relaxed, letting the character change come undone.

"Why'd you come here?" she asked.

I didn't really need to make up an excuse. "Like I said, I thought you were in trouble."

She blushed and glanced away. "Um…thanks."

I needed a way to tell her, to break it to her gently. As if on cue, a slow song started to play, and I grasped an idea.

"I don't like the electric slide, either," I said. "I'm more of a slow dancer."

Still looking away, Amu whispered, "Um…me too."

I took another deep breath. "Um…you want to dance?"

Her head snapped up, and her blush deepened. "Really?" she said, acting flustered. "Right now?"

"Really."

"Um…sure."

_Just like that?_ I thought, fighting the urge to hyperventilate as my hands slipped around her waist. Her arms reached up and wrapped gently around my neck, and my heart raced like a scared little rodent.

Amu was still staring at her feet. Grabbed by impulse, I said, "You don't have to look down like that. You're a great dancer." And she was, following my lead as gracefully as any ballerina.

"Really?" she asked, lifting her adorable face to stare into my eyes.

_Be still, my beating heart!_ Were those pleading, golden eyes ever so lovely as they were that night? I swallowed the lump in my throat and managed, "Yeah." I paused for a moment, thinking up just the right words, then forged ahead. "Amu, if I told you something, would you believe me?"

"Maybe," she replied, eyeing me suspiciously. "It depends on what you tell me."

I urged every muscle in my face to show sincerity. "This is really important to me," I said, trying to convince her with my tone. "It's a secret I've kept from everyone."

A sudden, lively tune burst forth from Amu's hip, and she reached into her pocket for her phone. "Sorry, Ikuto," she said, breaking away from me to answer it. "Hello?"

"Great," I muttered. "Who could that be?"

As Amu listened to the voice on the phone, I despaired, wondering how I would manage to work my way to that mood again. Or if I'd even have the guts to.

"I see," Amu said.

"Who is it?" I asked.

She held the phone out to me with a somewhat puzzled expression. "It's for you."

There was only one person in the world that would call Amu's phone asking for me. I took the cell and, as politely as my rage would allow, yelled, "WHAT NOW?!?"

"Have you told her yet?" asked the evil twin.

"I'm working on it!" I explained, turning away from Amu so she wouldn't hear. "I was setting the mood when you interrupted!"

"Sorry," the twin said, not sounding very sorry at all. "I don't think I can hold Tadase off much longer."

Even without my cat ears, I could hear shouts of fury and crashing objects through the phone. "Okay," I sighed. "I'll try to hurry."

"Good," she said, hanging up before Tadase could cause any more damage.

As I handed the phone back, Amu asked, "Why did my twin need to talk to you?"

There was no more time to beat around the bush. As soon as Amu had slipped her phone back into her pocket, I took her hand and her waist and started dancing again. "It's not important," I lied.

Blushing at my forward efforts, Amu put her other hand on my shoulder and said, "Okay."

"Now," I began, rushing into things far faster than I would have liked, "I want to tell you my secret. But only if you promise you'll believe me."

Amu paused for a moment, considering my terms. "If it's from your heart, Ikuto," she answered slowly, "I'll believe you. I can promise that."

I breathed a sigh of relief. "That's all I needed to hear," I said truthfully. I lifted Amu's chin, forcing her to meet my eyes. "I…I love you."

She froze, blushing furiously, and for a moment I thought she might slap me. But, cringing, all I received from her was a confused "EHH?!?"

I took both of her hands in mind and knelt before her. "Please," I begged. "Please believe me." I reached up to stroke her hair, looking into her eyes with all the genuine passion I could muster. "There's never been anyone else for me."

Amu stared at me, blinked a few times, and then collapsed into a dead faint.

I leapt forward and caught her in one swift motion. Looking down at her beautiful, unconscious face, I said to myself, "Great. Now what?"


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone! I'm back! Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. I needed a little time after I got home from IHOP (the International House of PRAYER - not pancakes) to digest (no pun intended) all that happened on the trip, and to re-adjust back into normal life. It actually felt weird not going to 6-hour worship/prayer meetings every night. IHOP is an amazing place, and I recommend that every single person on the planet go there. It'll rock your world. ANYWAY...here's the third chapter. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Recap:

"_Please believe me." I reached up to stroke her hair, looking into her eyes with all the genuine passion I could muster. "There's never been anyone else for me."_

_Amu stared at me, blinked a few times, and then collapsed into a dead faint. _

_I leapt forward and caught her in one swift motion. Looking down at her beautiful, unconscious face, I said to myself, "Great. Now what?"_

* * *

"What did you do to Amu?" the twin demanded, appearing inopportunely at my side.

"I told her, and she fainted," I answered. When the twin seemed unfazed by this news, I shouted, "HELP! What do I do now?"

The twin slapped her own forehead. "I forgot to tell you," she said. "You were supposed to break it to her gently."

Still holding Amu in my arms, I stood up. "I tried! I had a time limit!" I reminded the twin.

"That's true…" the twin mused, losing focus all too quickly.

"Well, help me revive her, quick!" I said, grabbing the twin's attention back.

"DON'T…TOUCH…AMU!" came the thundering, high-pitched voice of Tadase. Bruised and beaten, his suit was tattered and his hair awry, but anyone could see that his determination had not waned.

I glanced around as Tadase approached, gratefully realizing that nearly all of the elementary schoolers had cleared out of the gym by now. "Kid, this is not a good time."

Tadase quickly grabbed Amu away from me. "Get away from her!" he squealed.

"Could you be a little more careful with my precious cargo?" I said, my mind racing to devise a plan to get rid of Tadase before Amu woke up.

"She's MINE!" Tadase screamed, his childish voice grating on my sensitive ears. "And I'm not letting a cat-eared pervert like you take her from me!"

I felt my lips curl into a sarcastic smile. "Oh yeah? Watch me," I said as I snatched Amu back.

At this, the twin, who had been quietly watching, shot forward, grabbed Amu out of my arms, and leapt into the sky.

"What are you doing?" I demanded as I character changed and leapt to follow her.

"That's it," the twin said. "I'm leaving until you two sort out your differences. Amu is coming with me for her own safety."

"No you're not!" I shouted. "Not with Amu!" I glanced down at Tadase, who stood, arms folded, with a stubborn frown on his face. "Do we _have_ to?" I whined.

"Yes!" the twin said, exasperated. "Do you two want to keep hurting her?"

At these words, Tadase stared at the ground. I looked down at Amu, sleeping soundly in her twin's arms, in the caress that only a sister can offer.

"No," I said quietly, speaking for myself and my archrival, who remained silent.

"Because, as far as I can see," the twin continued, "until you two agree – no, _try_ to agree – she is just going to be caught in the middle of your petty fights."

I cringed. Was that how Amu really felt? With a sigh, I realized that if anyone knew how Amu truly felt, it was her twin sister. "You're almost…not…totally wrong," I admitted.

With this, the twin flew off, and I returned to the ground. "Okay, Tadase," I began, my cat ears twitching.

Tadase merely glared at me.

"If there's one thing I know about you, it's that you're just as stubborn as me," I began, totally unaccustomed to being the mature one. "But the twin's right. We can't keep playing tug-of-war with Amu's heart, or eventually it'll tear in two."

Tadase stared at his feet. "All right," he said slowly. "I don't want to hurt Amu."

Good. We agreed on one thing. Now it was time for the hard-hitting questions. "Do you really love her? All sides of her? All of her would-be selves?" I hounded, all in one breath.

"I…I…" Tadase stuttered, clearly surprised. He took a breath to compose himself. "I honestly can't say, but I think I could. And, little by little, I'm falling more in love with her."

Why did he have to be so sickeningly sweet? I slapped my forehead. "This is going to be really fun," I muttered, staring at the ceiling. I lowered my gaze to meet Tadase's eyes and prepared myself to spill everything. "All right, Tadase," I began. "I hate your guts. And I want Amu. So give me one good reason why I should give her to you."

The prince immediately lost his precious, newfound composure once again. "Because!" he shouted, like a three-year-old throwing a tantrum. "She loves ME! She confessed to me on the first day of school!"

I narrowed my eyes. "How do you know she hasn't changed since then?"

Tadase froze, staring wide-eyed at me.

"A lot has happened to her," I continued. "She's grown, gained three guardian characters…" I couldn't help smirking as I added, "And met me."

Tadase looked away, carefully sifting through his thoughts. "Why would she have come on this date with me if she didn't feel something for me?" He looked up again, scowled, and hollered, "No! Amu is MINE!"

"Kid, calm down," I ordered, to no avail. "Amu belongs to her evil twin right now!"

Tadase looked so angry that he could have spit, if his demure, royal façade had allowed it. "You're such a player!"

"_Now you've stooped to personal insults?"_ I felt the hairs on my back bristle. "You're one to talk," I shot back.

"Just leave her alone!"

"All right," I growled. "I'm going to pummel you." I closed my eyes, breathed in, and forced myself to purr. "I am calm," I told myself.

"What?" Tadase said disapprovingly.

"Hey," I said, now feeling too lazy to yell at him anymore. "You wouldn't have a head right now if I didn't have so much self control. Be grateful."

Tadase snorted. "Yeah, whatever."

"Look, kid," I snapped. "I don't see how we're going to solve this. We're not getting anywhere. You have any bright ideas?"

After a thoughtful pause, Tadase said, "Let me have Amu."

"Seriously?" I said, plopping myself on the ground, weary of fighting this immovable, thickheaded child. "That's not going to work."

"Why?" he asked.

I wanted to bang my head on a lamppost. Instead, I rested it on the floor. "You know me well enough to know I don't give up easily," I answered, staring up at the ceiling. "I love her, too. And as much as you might think so, it's not a perverted, superficial attraction." I thought for a moment, and my mind snagged on something that might help end this fight. "Would you die for her?"

After a long pause, I heard Tadase's feeble voice. "Would-"

"I would."

Another pause ensued. "Are you really serious about her?"

I turned my head to look at Tadase. "I couldn't be more serious about anything."

"Then," he sighed, "I guess there's only one thing to do."

I instinctively curled up into a fetal position. "Please don't kill me."

"As much as I'd like to," Tadase said, "that's not what I meant."

I quickly sat up. "Wait. Before you get all mushy," I said, pulling out the little black tape recorder from earlier that day, "I was talking to Amu's twin."

Tadase stared at me, question marks written all over his face.

"I…opened up a lot more than I'd ever like to admit," I went on.

"Where does she come in, anyway?" Tadase interrupted.

"Don't ask me," I answered, not really answering. "But listen to all the questions she asked me, and how I answered."

"Okay," Tadase said, sitting down a safe distance away to listen.

I let the tape play for a while, stopping it before it got to the really embarrassing part about how I actually cared for Tadase. I'd never let him hear that in a million years.

"I was ready to give her up to you in order to keep her safe," I restated. "Amu's twin was the one who talked me into telling Amu how I really feel."

Off-handedly, Tadase asked, "So why don't you just go marry her twin, then?"

I felt my eyes go wide as my head snapped over to stare at him. "You can NOT be serious."

"Um…" he said, standing back up to get further away from me. "Yeah, I am, if you like her so much."

"She might look like Amu on the outside, but she's not the same person," I said emphatically.

"She sounds like a good match for you."

I stood up, towering a full foot over Tadase. "I DON'T like her! Dude, you are not talking me out of this."

"Yes, well, I still want her too," Tadase began.

"I know," I interrupted, arching my back. "I can't blame you for that."

"So, like I was saying before," Tadase continued, clearly annoyed. "There is only one thing we can do."

I grinned at his adorable, irritated face, and interrupted again. "I'm listening."

"And that is…let her decide."

I let his voice echo off the walls of the empty gymnasium for a moment. "This is scary," I said. "I was going to suggest the same thing, right before Amu's twin dragged her off."

"Yes, well, I'm cooler for coming up with it first!"

I almost pointed out that since I had thought of it before Amu's twin had even left, _I_ was the one who had come up with the idea first. But I thought it better to let Tadase's infantile pride inflate.

"So, shall we call it a truce for now?" he grudgingly asked, not bothering to offer his hand.

I considered his proposal carefully before answering. "We have to promise each other something," I said as soon as it crossed my mind. "Whoever Amu _doesn't _choose, has to back off and let the winner have her. Without fighting."

Tadase didn't answer right away. I could tell he didn't like the idea.

"I'm willing to do that," I added, "if she really loves you."

"Fine," Tadase conceded. "I guess it's for the best. But, um…" He paused and glanced around. "Where is she now? And how do we find her?"

"How should I know?" I demanded. Then a shameful idea came to mind, and I almost retched on the spot. "Ugh. A disgusting thought just crossed my mind. Should we…" My stomach churned, and I had to swallow before going on. "Should we go look for her…together?"

Tadase blinked at me a few times, and then said, "Um, I'm not gay, sorry!"

"OH MY GOSH!" I howled. "Why does everyone think I'm gay?"

"Sorry, you just kind of come across that way," Tadase answered as I went about shredding every streamer in the room with my cat claws.

I slapped myself on the forehead, redirected my anger, and then slapped Tadase. "Tadase," I growled, "you're one to talk about ME coming off as gay!"

"Well," he said, rubbing his head. "You're all cattish and weird."

"Ladies love cats!"

"Which is why people think you're gay!"

Had I been this much of a failure all my life? Was that why the girls at school ignored me? Had I truly aimed for "ladies' man" and come across as _gay?_

"You're all girly and weird!" I fired back, still crumbling inside.

"I'M NOT GIRLY!" Tadase screamed in a tone of voice that can only be described as girly.

"Um…no comment," I said, holding back fits of sardonic laughter.

Tadase pinched me on the arm.

"Ouch!" I cried. "And since when are cats gay?"

"Because they are feminine," Tadase stated matter-of-factly. "Duh."

"Obviously you've never seen a couple of tomcats go at it! There's nothing feminine about teeth and claws, fur everywhere…" I stopped before my speech got too graphic and shivered in the dark recesses of my memory.

"Yeah, well, I'm not gay, so I don't do that kind of thing."

I promptly slapped Tadase and hissed. How insensitive could he be? "You're obnoxious."

"Ouch!" he whined.

"I MEANT," I said, returning to the matter at hand, "we should find her together, so that we both have a fair chance."

"Fine," Tadase said, looking away. It was all too obvious that the prince wasn't used to making compromises. "Where should we start?"

"_If I were an evil twin, where would I go?"_ I thought to myself, not coming up with a good answer. "Amu's room first."

"Okay."

"And I say _room_ because we're not using the front door." I flicked my tail and added, "Try to keep up."

I leapt away in a very catlike fashion and glanced backwards to see that Tadase had also character transformed and was flying just behind me.

"I really don't want to ask you," he said, "but what do you know about this evil twin?"

"Um…" I started to answer, focused on charting a course for Amu's house. "Not much. She's weird and scary…and violent." I gently rubbed the countless bruises on my head, inflicted by the afore-mentioned she-devil.

"Hard to believe she's related to Amu," Tadase said.

I felt my jaw drop, and I turned to stare at him. "The violent part?" Tadase looked at me as if I were crazy. "Well," I continued, "I guess she wouldn't have been that way around you, but Amu can fight it out!"

"Hmm…are you sure this 'evil twin' is related to Amu?" he posed. "Why haven't I heard about her?"

"Well," I began, but then stopped mid-sentence. "Actually…I'm not certain. I just know that she claims to be Amu's twin. And I didn't hear about her until she sneaked up on me and started asking me all these questions!" My brain ached with the memory of it. "She says she's my therapist."

"What?" Tadase exclaimed, failing to hide a snicker. "She doesn't sound sane."

"You're telling me."

"Because, who in their right mind would be _your_ therapist?"

That earned him another generous slap. "Nice move, kid."

"STOP slapping me!" he shouted.

"STOP saying stupid things!" I yelled back. "You're really getting on my nerves."

"You are such an immature CAT!" Tadase fired back. "I can't believe you had to fall for Amu."

"Sure, kid. You're so much more mature than me," I scoffed, sticking out my tongue. "I bow in respect of your maturity and un-catlike-ness." I landed, on my feet of course, on Amu's roof. "We're here."

I leapt into Amu's open window with Tadase on my tail. Literally.

"Ouch!" I cried. "Watch where you step!"

Paying me no mind, Captain Obvious announced, "There's no one here! What now?" I was about to propose a brilliant plan when he added, "Wait, didn't that evil twin have a cell phone?"

I blinked, rewound and replayed the tape in my mind, and said, "Dude, you're starting to scare me."

"What?"

"I was about to ask for your cell phone," I explained, regretting once again that I didn't have my own phone with me.

Tadase stared at me in disbelief.

"No lie," I promised.

"Creepy. Now we're thinking the same thing." He shivered visibly before adding, "Let's just get this over with."

"My thoughts exa-" I cut myself off. "Never mind."

Tadase pulled out his cell phone. "Wait a minute. What's her number?"

"How would I know?" I demanded.

"Does Amu have a phone book around here?" he asked, glancing around the room.

After a pause, I ventured, "Can you guess what I was just thinking?" I shook my head violently. "This has got to stop. We're supposed to be mortal enemies, and we're thinking the same thing." I glared at Tadase, wondering if he were somehow manipulating my thoughts. "I hate you."

He frowned back. "Same here! Now get moving!"

* * *

I know you know this without me saying it, but please R&R!!! Thanks so much for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello all. Adelaide Pitman here. Z was nice enough to give me the liberty of writing the…er…introduction thingy, or whatever this is called, much to the misfortune of all ye reading. Are you scared? You should be! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

As you already know, this is a collaborative piece that we've both been writing together. And if you've already figured it out (if you have, I tip my hat to you, sir), then you know that when the story is in the Twin's (or my) POV, I write it. When it's in Ikuto's (or Z's) POV, Z writes it. When we started this out, I was basically every one. Amu, Tadase, Nagihiko, the Twin, and more. Later on though, we added another character for Z. Exciting eh? HEY! I'm giving you a little sneak peek here! Appreciate it! Ok ok ok, I'm done harassing you. Time to get to what you came here for.

A to Z corporation proudly brings to you, THE FOURTH CHAPTER! This chapter would never have been possible without our sponsors PeachPit, who own the characters that we torture. Please take a minute to turn off your cell phones at this time. No smoking or flash photography. And also, take a moment to locate the exit nearest to you.

Without further ado, enjoy the show!

_

* * *

_

Recap:

_I shook my head violently. "This has got to stop. We're supposed to be mortal enemies, and we're thinking the same thing." I glared at Tadase, wondering if he were somehow manipulating my thoughts. "I hate you."_

_He frowned back. "Same here! Now get moving!"_

* * *

"Ugh!" I groaned. How dare this kid boss me around like he was the king or someth…oh. "Please tell me you found something!" I yelled across the room as I flopped down on Amu's bed, pretending to search. As I looked over to her bedside table, I spotted a hastily scribbled note. I picked it up and sniffed it. The ink was still fresh.

"Hey, I found a note," I told Tadase. Glancing it over, I added, "It's from her twin." I proceeded to read the note aloud.

"_If you care so much about Amu, then you'll find her at the place you first met. I'll be waiting. PS: You guys are both perverts for sneaking in Amu's window._"

I looked up at Tadase, who was now standing right in front of me, listening intently. "Isn't she nice?" I said, tossing the note aside.

Tadase nodded. "That sounds like her. But…" A cloud of confusion formed over his face. "Where _who_ first met Amu? Me or you? I met her at the school. How about you?"

It was all I could do to keep from bursting out laughing just thinking about how Amu had landed on top of me and woken me up. I had halfway thought she was just a dream, at first. "I met her at," I began, then paused, not sure if I should go on. But then Tadase's prodding eyes got the best of me. "An abandoned construction site."

"What?" he shouted. "What were you two doing there?"

The way he emphasized _you two_ made me wonder if he was implying something. "She was running from _you,_" I countered, "and she fell into a hole. I was taking a nap…in the hole…"

"In a hole?" Tadase asked, rubbing his temples. "Why does that not surprise me – you in a hole?"

"Hey, watch it," I warned, just short of hissing again. "Let's go look at the school first," I said, deciding the evil twin probably didn't even know how Amu and I had met.

"Okay," Tadase said, immediately jumping out the window and racing from rooftop to rooftop.

I hurried to catch up and was soon running alongside him. "You're surprisingly fast for a short-legged girly kid," I yelled over the wind.

"I'm prepared to keep Amu safe if I have to," replied Mr. Dead Serious.

My eyes almost rolled out of my head, and then something started coming out of my mouth before I could shove it back in. "I…ad…mire…that…" Before I could get any further down the road of gross niceties, I involuntarily coughed up a fur ball.

"Did you just say you admired me?" Tadase demanded, unfortunately not missing a beat.

_Oh woe is me!_

"And…wow," he added, watching my lovely fur ball fly away on the breeze. "You really are a cat."

"Um…no. I didn't say anything of the sort," I lied. "And the fur ball…I do that when I start saying something touching to someone who hates my guts."

"That's gross. I hope Amu doesn't pick you."

"Gee, thanks. _She_ doesn't hate my guts," I snapped back. "So the hairball thing isn't a problem around her. I _can_ control it, you know." Another lie.

"It's still gross," said Captain Obvious.

"Yeah, that's why I save it for you," I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm and my face displaying a cheesy smile.

"If we were on the ground and had time, I would punch that smile off your face!"

Ignoring Tadase's pathetic attempt to ward off my sarcasm, I said, "Hey, isn't the school _that_ way?" while pointing in the direction opposite to that in which we were currently traveling.

Tadase paused. "Oh, um…maybe." With this, he turned around and zipped off in the right direction.

"Nice going," I taunted. "I hope Amu doesn't pick you. You have a horrible sense of direction! You better be able to protect her when you get lost in the forest."

"Of course I will," Tadase snapped, blushing and most likely missing the fact that I wasn't completely serious.

"See, you're blushing, girlie-boy."

"Whatever, hairball boy."

I hissed and then found a new way to annoy Tadase. "Are we there yeeeeett?" I whined in a high-pitched, childish voice quite like his own.

My new tactic had the desired effect. "Oh my gosh, you're such a little kid!" Tadase yelled. "Yes, THANK GOODNESS, we're here!"

* * *

The plan was in motion. I smiled down at the struggling Amu as I eyed my work with the rope from an artistic point of view. It certainly looked good, and it had better work.

"What did you tell them?" Amu glared up at me while trying her very hardest to wiggle free from her bonds.

I crouched before her to check my handiwork. _Yup, still tight._ I laughed gleefully and stood to do a brief victory dance. "Just sit tight for a bit, Amu." I patted her head. "The boys will be here in a few. I got to go, but I'll be right back."

Amu's eyes grew to the size of saucers. "You're going to leave me here?"

I checked my watch. _They should be here any minute._

"B-but, you can't just leave me here tied to a roof!"

I raised an eyebrow. "Of course I can!"

And with that, I walked away. What Amu didn't know was that I wasn't really leaving. Once I was out of her sight, I hid myself behind some trashcans. Plugging my nose, I glanced at my watch again. _Only a minute to go now._ Oh why did I have to pick such a pungent place to hide?

After having carefully calculated how long it would take Ikuto and Tadase to get here after getting my message, naturally factoring in how much time would be wasted on arguing, I had come to a rough estimation that I was quite proud of. They had better not make me wait any longer, or I would have to discreetly relocate.

Just as I was scouting out a new spot, my efforts were rewarded. I could hear the sound of two people bickering close boy, and then a surprised, "Oh my gosh! She did not!" I grinned. _Oh yes I did, so get used to it. _"Hold back" was not in my vocabulary. They'd learn that soon enough anyway.

I peeked out from behind the metal just in time to see Tadase and Ikuto leap onto the roof. I nodded to myself happily. Good good, it was all going according to my plan.

"Amu!" Ikuto ran forward to the bound damsel in distress, Tadase seconds behind.

"Can't believe you didn't notice her sooner!" Tadase glared at Ikuto, who was now kneeling in front of Amu.

"Hey, don't judge me. I got to her first, after all." Ignoring Tadase, Ikuto turned to Amu. "Amu, are you okay?"

Amu, relieved at having been found, then annoyed by the fact that they still hadn't untied her yet, shook her head. "Um…no, I'm tied up."

Ikuto quickly slashed the ropes that once held her in place. Grrr! Did he know how long it had taken me to tie her up in the first place? Let me tell ya, it wasn't easy. Well, at least he was nice enough to scoop Amu up afterwards. Hehehehehe! There would be no escaping now. Those blockheads had almost ruined my plan…almost. **(AN: That's called foreshadowing, children!)** I sighed.

"Amu!" Tadase took her hand gently. She gave him a small smile, but her gaze was quickly drawn back to the man whose arms surrounded her.

"Now are you okay?" Tadase leaned in to stare her over critically, making sure she was, indeed, all right.

Ikuto stepped away unhappily, apparently not comfortable with Tadase at such close proximity. "Amu, we have something to ask you." Apparently Ikuto was going for a "let's get this all over with now, so just give me the gosh darn shot to make me well again" approach. I had to admire him for that.

"This is going to be fair," Tadase said, looking as if he were about to blow a fuse at any moment. Whoa, was that his whole face turning pink? So unmanly. Good thing Ikuto had his full attention on Amu. He reluctantly put her down to comply with Tadase's demands.

"You've heard what Tadase and I have to say." Ikuto smiled at her expectantly, but the haze of incomprehension remained glued to her childish features. She squinted up at him, then Tadase.

"What's going on?" She bit her lip, hopelessly trying to understand it all. "What do you mean?" Typical Amu! I had to clamp my hand over my mouth to keep from laughing at her.

Sadly, Ikuto took pity on her. "Do you remember what happened before you fainted?"

I frowned. Was it just me, or was Ikuto getting soft? …Weird. I wondered briefly what Amu's reaction would be, but she didn't keep me waiting long.

"…Yes," she blushed. Ah, I should've known! "S-s-so?" She glanced around, which to the two morons standing there probably looked like nervousness, but I knew differently. Her eyes were roaming the ground because she was searching for a means of escape! And if they weren't careful, she would do just that. I watched her closely.

"And I'm sure Tadase has said pretty much the same thing…in his own kiddish, girly way," Ikuto went on.

Of course such an insult was not ignored, as said girly boy shouted, "Hey!"

And while the two started off into a new argument, Amu walked quietly away.

"Don't be rude!" Tadase shouted. That would be a hard one for Ikuto. "Not in front of Amu, anyway."

"Sorry," Ikuto shrugged, not looking the least bit sorry at all. Sure enough, he coughed a "Not!" playfully into his fist.

True to his kiddish ways, Tadase blushed. "Thought so," he muttered. "Sorry and you just don't go together."

If his words were intended to make Ikuto feel ashamed, then it definitely didn't work. Ikuto nodded, unabashed.

This was too much for me. Amu was gone and they still hadn't noticed!

"You idiots!" I leapt to my feet, and the two jumped. Tadase was the first to react, maybe a sign of his unappreciated intelligence.

"You!" he pointed at me. _I take it back, never mind._

Ikuto growled at me, which wasn't very nice, I must say. "Get out of here. Now."

My patience, or what was left of it, decided to take a walk. "As much as I'd like to leave you two to your sorry little lives, neither one of you has noticed that Amu has snuck away." I stalked forwards with my hands on my hips. "Honestly!" I jabbed Ikuto in the chest with my finger, just because he was closest. "Where would you guys be without me?"

Not giving them a chance to answer, I threw my hands up and stomped over to where my nice thick rope lay in pieces. How was I supposed to accomplish my evil deeds now? Kneeling, I picked up a piece of it, mourning its loss with a quick prayer to heaven.

"Did it ever occur to you why I tied Amu up?" I threw the words behind me at them with spite. _I shall never be the same without my precious rope!_

Sensing a presence looming behind me, I whipped around to glare at whoever it was. It was Ikuto. _I should've glared harder!_ Ignoring me, as he did most people, Ikuto looked over the railing and into the distance.  
"Amu, please don't run away!" he groaned and put a hand to his forehead.

"Too late, ninnies!" I cradled my rope to my chest. "You ruined all my hard work!" I glanced at the corpse of my old friend in my hand. Well, it could still be useful. I threw it at Ikuto. It hit his shoulder, and then fell harmlessly to the floor. _Note to self: invest in heavier rope._ At least it got his attention.

"Where would she go?" he looked down at me accusingly. "You know her. Where is she?"

My brow furrowed as my patience randomly came back from its walk, and I resisted the urge to kick his shins. "I thought it was obvious." I got to my feet and brushed myself off.

"Wait…" As Ikuto plumbed the depths of his boy brain for answers, I collected up the last few pieces of my rope and put them in my pocket. "I think I know!" A light came on behind his eyes. "No wait…" And then it was gone.

Growing bored of waiting, I gave him a large hint. "Who's the one person she always goes to to talk things over with?"

He frowned. "I don't-" Then it hit him. "Nadeshi…Nagihiko! Oh my gosh! I'm not letting HIM get her." He glanced over at Tadase, who was having an even more difficult time following. "Come on kid." Ikuto climbed the railing, ready to leap to the ground and prance off, no doubt.

"Oh no, wait!"

Ikuto froze on the spot, which was actually kind of cool. I'll admit it, I was impressed, and I couldn't stop the "Wow, nice one!" that slipped out.

He smiled distractedly. "Thanks."

I continued on, hoping he wouldn't notice that I had just said something nice to him. I turned to look at Tadase, feeling the tiniest bit of pity way down below all my evilness.

"We can't have too many characters in one scene." I slowly crept towards him, and even though he obviously didn't know what was going on, he backed away. I slipped into predator mode, and crouched to attack. He turned to run, but it was too late. My fist met his head, and he fell to the ground. I stepped over him sadly. "Sorry buddy!" I really did feel bad, but there was no time to waste. Needless to say, I don't do regret.

"Okay." I climbed the railing next to Ikuto, who was looking at me with awe.

"Thank you!"

I nodded. Not that I wasn't enjoying his awe, but we had no time for it. "Let's go!"

He stuck his tongue out at me. "Lead the way, miss psychopath." He left the roof, feet treading air.

"Wait!" I reached out a hand toward him.

He froze yet again. "What NOW?"

I pouted at him. Did he know his rudeness was showing again? "I can't fly."

He rolled his eyes at me. AT ME! "Hang on then." He grabbed my hand and gave a good tug. When I fell forward off the roof, his arm slid around my waist. Sparing not a moment for my discomfort, he flew up over the street below. "Tell me where to go, idiot."

I would have slapped him, but we were forty feet above ground and I could barely take my eyes off it. I decided a sarcastic comment would have to do instead.

"What? We're not in _Peter Pan_!" Okay, it was lame, but it was all I could come up with, considering the circumstances. Apparently he didn't catch my tone.

"Hey, I can fly when I'm character transformed. So can Amu." Was he trying to one-up me? And was that a condescending attitude I just heard?

"Yes well, I'm not originally a _Shugo Chara!_ Character." I couldn't stop the words from leaving my mouth, and even as I said them, I knew they were a mistake. Luckily, Ikuto was focused on the ground as well, and muttered an "I guess that's true."

"Okay, am I supposed to turn here?" His eyes frantically scanned the road below, and he unconsciously slowed a bit.

"No, it's the next one."

He gave me a single nod and sped up suddenly, so that my hold on him tightened.

"You're going pretty fast." I smiled at him, trying to cover my nausea. "This beats taking the bus."

He glared at the houses underneath our feet. "Thanks. Glad to know I'm better than a large metal vehicle."

_He can never tell when I'm teasing, can he?_

"Is it this house?"

I peeked over his shoulder and nodded. "Yup, the big one." And it was indeed the big one. In fact, it was the largest house on the block. Scratch that – it was the block! It stretched on for what looked like miles in both directions.

"Yikes." Ikuto descended until we were several feet from the ground, and then…he dropped me. It's a good thing I had some previous dancing experience, otherwise I would've fallen flat on my face.

"Let's go in." Acting as if nothing had happened, Ikuto opened the heavy-looking door, or tried to. The thing was locked, but the idiot tried it a few more times, just in case. I pushed him and his uselessness aside and out of my way_. Really, shouldn't he have just flown us over the wall?_

It was a good thing it was still dark out, because it wouldn't have been a very nice sight of me trying to force a lock. I took my lock picks out of my pocket – _It's a good thing I come prepared_ – and got to work. There was a loud click as the lock yielded to me, and then it was open.

"Ready when you are."

Ikuto blinked at me several times before nodding, and then watching amused as I dug around in my pockets once more. This time I came out with a can of pepper spray, and Ikuto doubled over in laughter.

"What's with that?"

I pursed my lips and pushed past him. "It's just in case." He followed after me. "I don't have any powers, you know?"

From the inside, the house did not seem any smaller, and I started to fear we might never find Amu. Or even worse, what if we never found our way out again? My thoughts were saved, as the sound of voices directed us.

When we came to a door, we froze. The voices were right behind it. I lifted my can, ready for the worst. And then I looked at Ikuto, who was shaking with silent fits of laughter at me.

"Just stand behind me, chicken." He put a hand over my can to lower it.

I slapped his hand away. He had already hurt my dear rope, and I wasn't letting him near any of my other evil paraphernalia. "I can take care of myself, thank you very much." My breath made a hissing noise as it left my clenched teeth. If there was a fight, I wasn't about to let him have all the fun. Without another word, I shoved the door open and charged through it, Ikuto on my heels.

"There she is!" Ikuto's eyes sparkled dangerously, and I grinned. How I do love a good fight!

* * *

What'd ya think? Z and I really love feedback, so anything ya got, slap it in a review for us. Besides, it gives us more excuses to get together, and the more we get together, the more we write the story. ;)

Please dispose of any trash at the exits. Thank you, and have a nice day!


	5. Chapter 5

Here we are: the fifth chapter! *fireworks go off in background* First, let me apologize on behalf of Adelaide and myself for delaying this so long. Second, let me say thank you to the faithful readers who are still here with us! We have actually finished this story, at least for now. I just have to type the rest up, and I promise I'll have it posted in the next few days. More sweet moments between Amu and Ikuto, and of course lots more fun brought to you by our favorite evil twin. Thank you for your constructive criticism, and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Recap: _I slapped his hand away. He had already hurt my dear rope, and I wasn't letting him near any of my other evil paraphernalia. "I can take care of myself, thank you very much." My breath made a hissing noise as it left my clenched teeth. If there was a fight, I wasn't about to let him have all the fun. Without another word, I shoved the door open and charged through it, Ikuto on my heels._

"_There she is!" Ikuto's eyes sparkled dangerously, and I grinned. How I do love a good fight!_

* * *

"AMU!" the twin shouted.

Before she could make a move toward her sister, I was already racing to the bench on which Amu sat much too closely to a smug-looking Nagihiko. "I'm going to kill that guy," I muttered under my breath. "HEY! Back off!" I rested a hand on the back of the bench and leaned forward, between their heads. "Amu, we need to talk."

"Hey, we were talking!" Nagihiko rudely shoved my head out of the way.

"Ikuto?" Amu squeaked, blushing. "What are you doing here? WITH MY EVIL TWIN?"

I broke off my glare at Nagihiko to look at Amu. "Why are you asking? You're the one who ran off!"

"Yes, well…I…needed some time to think." She cast her eyes down, and I took a deep breath.

"Okay, sorry."

"Yes, and she's decided to stay with me forever," Nagihiko chimed in.

"WHAT?" Amu shouted.

"WHAT?" echoed her twin, standing a few paces off with a – was that a _video camera?_

I crossed my arms to keep my hands from strangling the boy. "Do you HAVE to sit so close to her, you demon liar? Give her some space, you player," I said, holding back a hiss.

"Of course I do." Nagi slid an arm around Amu's shoulders.

"Ummm…" said the red-faced girl.

I wonder if the others could hear my self-control snap as I grabbed Nagihiko's collar, nearly lifting him off his seat. "Leave. Her. Alone."

He just grinned again. "Let go of me, cat boy. I should call the cops."

"_I_ should call the cops!" I growled. "You're even worse than Tadase."

I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Let's not get carried away now," said Amu's twin.

"WHO is getting carried away?" I shouted. Then I smiled as an idea struck me. "Would you knock him out?"

Amu, well aware of her sister's abilities, watched wide-eyed with a hand to her mouth. As my grip on Nagi's collar tightened, I could smell his sudden fear. The twin frowned skeptically at me.

"Please?"

She rolled her eyes. "Fine."

A sound like a crack of thunder erupted as Nagihiko slumped over and slipped from my grasp. Amu screamed as her twin blew over her knuckles.

"Nagihiko!"

I stilled Amu's concerned hand with mine. "Sorry, Amu." I glanced over at the twin. "We had too many characters going anyway."

The twin shrugged and nodded. "True. And now what?"

I turned back to Amu. "You said you'd had time to think."

Her pink hair shivered in response to her nervous laughter. "Did I?"

"Yeah, you did."

"Well, I was GOING to sort out my thoughts by talking to Nagi, but…" she glanced uneasily at the body next to her. "I can't now."

The twin threw me an annoying glare, and I sighed. "Hadn't you _been_ talking to him before I got here?"

Amu shook her head. "You burst in, and…well…yeah."

I felt unheeded anger boiling inside me. "Oh, so you generally get into lovey-dovey positions BEFORE you start talking?"

Amu stared at me blankly, and her twin threw me a warning glance. I sighed and brought a hand to my face. "Sorry. I know it wasn't your fault."

"Hey, twin," Amu grinned. "Smack him for me."

The twin smiled, widely and malevolently, before she brought her hand across my face with a resounding clap. I held in a yelp, I could see, much to the twin's disappointment.

"Yeah, I deserved that one." I fought the urge to rub my throbbing cheek.

"You did," said the twin.

"Maybe not," said Amu, looking a little guilty and assessing my wound with her eyes.

I didn't want her worrying. I spoke before she could raise her hand all the way to my face. "So hey…" I gingerly moved Nagihiko's limp form to the edge of the bench and sat down next to Amu. "You know you can talk to me about stuff, right?"

"I just…" Amu started.

"This is awkward," the twin voiced loudly. "I'm leaving. Call me if you need help with her, Ikuto."

"Got it." I smiled, relieved to be rid of her. "It's not fun being a third wheel, I know."

"YES." The twin looked ready to pull out her hair. "NOW I'M LEAVING!" She took a few strides toward the door, paused in thought, then turned back toward us. She snatched Nagihiko off the bench and dragged him with her, slamming the door.

Amu stared after her sister, almost as if she wished the twin had stayed. Then Amu shook her head and began again, still looking at the door. "I just…Ikuto, I…" She wrung her fingers, unable to meet my eyes. "This isn't easy."

I stepped in quickly as she let out a long sigh. "Hey, I know. It wasn't easy for me to open up, either." I craned my neck to catch her glance. "But you helped me, so…I want to help you, too."

She stared at me with…what was it? Anger? Pleading? Disappointment? "How can you help me?"

"Just-" I sighed, glancing away. "Try to trust me, okay?"

After a moment's pause (or was it a century?), she said, "Okay."

"You can tell me anything," I added, grabbing onto this glimmer of hope like a slippery fish.

"I…" Amu began, her lips filled with tension. "I don't know what to think about all of this. About you. About the others." She threw her hands up, almost smacking me in the face. "I'm just a KID!"

I let out a single, dry laugh. "Yeah, I tend to forget that." _What am I doing falling head-over-heels for a sixth grader?_ I wanted to scream at myself. _Am I really some kind of pedophile?_ I shook my head and tried to answer Amu. "I can't tell you what to do. If it were me…" I cringed, realizing how corny the worlds in my head sounded. "I'd just listen to my heart."

"Ikuto," Amu said, leaning in a little and looking straight into my eyes. "I do like you."

I thought I'd pass out right then and there. But I didn't. And despite the million butterflies waging war in my stomach, I managed to squeeze out a feeble, "Thanks."

"I just don't know how much," Amu quickly added.

I tried not to show how much I had deflated with that one sentence. "I don't want to rush you, or make you choose me," I said slowly. It was the truth, but I was disconcerted because her face was unreadable. "If you need some time to yourself, I understand." I started to stand up, but froze when I felt a delicate hand grab mine. My heart skipped a beat.

"No, wait!" Amu cried. "Don't go!"

I quickly sat back down, a little closer to Amu this time, not letting go of her hand. "I'm not leaving."

"Good," Amu sighed with…was that _relief?_

"I won't leave you," I was quick to assure her, desperately hoping she understood the depth of my words. "Not unless you want me to."

"I don't want you to…to leave me," she stuttered. "The funny thing is, when I think about you leaving me…I…I get all shaky inside." She shook her head as her face turned bright pink. "AHHHHH! What am I saying?"

"No, it's okay," I said, smiling despite myself. "I feel the same way."

Amu paused. "Really?"

"Really," I said. "I can't bring myself to think about losing you." _What am _I_ saying?_ I thought. "And I know this whole thing is scary for you." I paused to give her hand a reassuring squeeze and to take a deep breath. "It's scary for me too."

Amu looked down to see her hand still in mine and slipped her hand away as her blush deepened. "I thought you would have had some other girl you liked before."

I looked at the ground, a little embarrassed of my next confession. "Unless you count Utau – which _I_ don't – then…no."

I heard Amu take a deep breath. "Ikuto," she said, and my heart leaped. "How much do you like me?"

It was as if time has stopped to allow me to rack my brain for the right words. I knew the answer…I just didn't know how to say it without scaring her away! I took a gulp of air as my thoughts alighted on one thing. "Enough to…" I began, but quickly found that I needed to swallow the lump in my throat before proceeding.

"Yes?" Amu whispered, prying my heart open with her eyes so that the words flowed out of my mouth before I could stop them.

"Enough to lose everything. I would rather you be happy with Tadase, or Nagihiko, or even Kūkai, than for you to be unhappy with me. I," here I took a much-needed breath, "only want the best for you."

She stared up at me, her eyes glistening with moisture. I thought she might slap me, or yell at me, or run away. Nothing could have prepared me for what she did.

"IKUTO!" she squealed as she threw her arms around me.

I felt my eyes widen and my heart race as I hugged her. It was so…surreal. "Are you okay?" I asked the pink hair softly brushing my face. "Cause I think I might have died and gone to heaven."

Amu pulled back, blushing. "Sorry."

"No, don't be," I said quickly, one arm still around her shoulders. "Really."

"I always knew you had a sweet side somewhere way down in you," Amu said, smiling. "WAY DOWN!"

"Well," I began, finding myself smiling back. "I try to cover it up. But…" I looked down, taking in her beautiful face. "That's getting harder and harder to do. The more I'm around you, the more it comes out."

Amu's smile widened, and despite her blush, her face seemed to sparkle with joy. She stretched her neck and kissed me on the cheek, another blow to my already-smitten heart. I absent-mindedly wondered if she knew she had me under her spell. With my insides thoroughly melted, I had no more fear of what she would think. I came right out and said the words that had been on my mind for so long.

"Hey…I love you."

She looked surprised, but not displeased. Thank goodness. "I…" she started.

"THERE YOU ARE!" shouted an all-too-familiar and most unwelcome voice.

I turned my iciest, most sarcastic stare on Tadase and replied calmly. "Yes. Here we are. Why did you have to show up?"

"Oh, Tadase," Amu said like a child who had been caught with her hand in the cookie jar. To my dismay, she wriggled out of my reach.

"This was supposed to be a fair fight!" the kiddy king shouted.

I fully ignored him. "Amu," I began, hating myself for what I was about to say. "I already said that I didn't want to hurry you. But I think you need to say something to him. Whatever it is…" I looked pointedly at her. "Just tell him what's in your heart."

Amu glanced over at Tadase, I thought, much like a rabbit staring at a hound dog. Before she could say anything, though, another unwelcome voice grated on my ears.

"Hi, everyone! I'm back!"

* * *

I waved gleefully at the scene I had so perfectly interrupted. Was I evil, or what? I had some how managed to run down to the nearest store, get myself some snacks, and still be in time for the finale. Oh joy.

Surveying the scene, I took in a blushing Amu, a frazzled Tadase, and a seething Ikuto. Nope, didn't miss a thing.

"Go. Away. Now." Ikuto's mouth twisted into a snarl, and I rolled eyes. Whipping out my slushy, I matched his intense anger with a bored slurp of my frozen beverage. To his further frustration, and my joy, I took a handful of buttery popcorn from the gallon-sized bag clutched in my arms, and munched on it.

"Oh no." I smiled devilishly, mouth full of popcorn "Things are just getting good." I licked my fingers clean of the greasy butter.

Groaning, Ikuto rubbed his temple with his fingers.

"Okay, at least shut up." He shook his head, sighing tiredly, and faced Amu. "Amu…" Looking every inch the caring compassionate boyfriend, he took her hand. "You can do this."

Awkwardly, Amu took her hand back. She twisted around, eyes wide and pleading, and looked at me.

"Hey, you!" she stage-whispered. I glanced behind myself, but there was no one there.

"Me?" I pointed to my chest, and she nodded immediately.

"Yes, you. Do something about…" She gestured in front of her. "This." Being her twin, I instantly knew that "this" meant the embarrassing situation she was now faced with.

Now, I'm not usually someone that agrees so easily, but who was I to refuse such a plea? She was calling out to me, her evil twin, to help her.

"Ok." I nodded.

"WHAT?" Ikuto looked back and forth between us several times. "Don't bring her into this!" Clearly, he couldn't understand her embarrassment, but that was his own fault.

"If you say so, princess." I smiled at my sister as I stalked forward. "Come on, cat boy." I grinned tauntingly.

"Wait, Amu!" He stared, wide eyed and disbelieving, at Amu. I suppose it just didn't register in that cat brain of his how his precious sweetheart could want him gone when going through probably the most embarrassing situation of her life.

"Let's give them some privacy," I hissed through clenched teeth as I grabbed his sleeve. "Bye!" I yanked violently, effectively hauling the knucklehead away. Where the strength came from, I had no idea. My theory was the power of a slushy.

We passed an apprehensive looking Tadase, and I couldn't help smiling at him. He might be the less thoughtful of the two, but at least he was more polite. Not that manners were particularly high on my list of attractive attributes, but I thought it would be good for Amu. However, Tadase didn't notice me, as he was still watching Amu closely.

Waving, Amu turned away from us. Ikuto, resigned to his fate, waved back pitifully, but Amu's attention was already elsewhere.

"Bye!" He slumped against me pathetically as we left the room. I continued to drag him out of the house and down the street. Luckily, there was a small park not too far away. Slushy strength was a gift from the heavens, but nothing lasts forever.

Feeling the last of my strength give way, I threw Ikuto onto a bench. He landed with a thud, and glared up at me, back slumping against the wood.

"Ouch!" He shifted, wincing. "Good grief."

Without an ounce of remorse, I sat next to him, balancing my popcorn on a knee. Sighing at the effrontery of the lack of cup holders, I placed the slushy down next to me in the space between us.

"Popcorn?" I held out the tub to him absent-mindedly.

Staring off into space, Ikuto blinked. Slowly coming back to reality, he blinked at me again, staring at the popcorn I was still holding out to him.

"What?" His brow furrowed, still not fully comprehending my gesture.

"Nevermind." I took my popcorn back, feeling stupid for even asking. Niceness never pays off.

Ikuto sighed, smiling dreamily. It made me want to smack his face.

"Sorry, I'm still in seventh heaven." He let his head loll backward to rest on the bench. This was too much for me. The idiot didn't even know how uncomfortable he had made Amu. Big mistake.

I whacked his head, hard.

"Are you good now?" I smirked, as he sat forward clutching his ear.

"What was that for?" He glared at me around his hand, which was rubbing the sore spot.

"To get you back to earth." I smirked, impishly.

"I'm awake and I hate you as much as always, if you call that 'good'." His hand dropped to his lap, and we fell into a silence punctuated by the sound of my popcorn munching. Ikuto, ignoring me, gazed nervously back the way we had come.

"I hope she's okay." His voice was muffled by his hand, but I heard him anyway.

"She's fine." I took a loud slurp from my slushy, and looked down my straw at him. "I know." I raised a brow at him, waiting, hoping he would challenge me. It was so easy to get this clown worked up.

"How do YOU know?" He slapped his hands down on the bench, leaning towards me menacingly, glare intact. I set my slushy down in preparation for the grinning I knew I would be doing, and I shrugged at him.

"I'm telepathic." I nibbled at another handful of popcorn, not bothering to hide my self-satisfied smile. Served him right.

"WHAT?" Why was this so easy? I must say that his face, flushed with anger, was kind of cute. Then he straightened, looking uncomfortable.

"Yup." I set my cup down, and searched in my pocket for a napkin. I dug for several minutes, coming back up with one finally. It said "Taco Bell" on it, but that was hardly relevant. When I dabbed delicately at my lips with it to remove the sticky liquid, Ikuto was still staring at me suspiciously.

"Were you listing?" His eyes narrowed. "The whole time?" His glare was definitely not his best feature. I mentally took note of this information in order to bring it to Amu later in effort to change her mind about this jerk face.

Tadase might not be the brightest lightbulb in the box, but at least he wasn't a self-centered cattish punk. Tadase: one point. Ikuto: zero points.

"Duh." I held up the popcorn and shook it in front of his face. Like eating a pound of this buttered fat was something I did every day. Of course I was listening, in fact I still was, and had been ever since we left.

"Want some?" I offered it to him, a rare gift of charity on my part. "Things are getting good with Tadase and Amu." Of course, driving Ikuto insane had just moved further up on my priority list thank Tadase and Amu. I hadn't had this much fun since… Well, since before someone slashed my lovely rope.

"When you said, 'let's give them some privacy,' you meant, 'Í want to drag you away so you can't listen in.'" He tapped a finger against the bench in frustration.

"Maybe." I attempted to look innocent, and quickly took a sip of slushy for a distraction. Oh slushy powers, where are you when I need you? If you would only come back so I could just knock him out and have done with it.

"Are you sure-" He broke off to swallow, trying to control his anger. "She's okay?" He frowned. "Wait, maybe I don't want her to be too okay." That was probably true, but I tuned back in to the conversation taking place down the street to see.

What I found made me wish we had moved farther away. It was unbearably sweet and mushy. Tadase wasn't one to be ashamed of sounding gay. Still, it was sweet that he cared enough for her to risk sounding like that. Tadase: Two points. Ikuto: negative one point.

"Maybe not. MUAHAHAHAHA!" I threw my head back and stuffed my face with more popcorn.

"Tell me what's going on!" Shakily, Ikuto got to his feet. Oh wow, this torture was infinitely better then any I could have come up with.

"Tadase is so cute when he confesses." Just that statement alone was enough to send Ikuto pacing madly around the bench. I found this rather odd, since it disagreed with his cattish behavior.

"Unlike you that is." I pointed out his previous failure happily. "Real smooth by the way." We both knew what happened on his previous confession; Amu had fainted.

"What? You know I'm way cuter than girly-boy. What do you mean 'real smooth'?" Ok, only I knew what happened then. This was just sad; he couldn't even remember what he was at fault for.

I shook my head, and returned to the conversation happening several blocks away.

"Wow, Amu is so sweet with Tadase." Difference between Tadase and Ikuto was apparent to me now. "Maybe you should just give up." Ikuto visibly deflated at my words, hands grabbing the bench to steady himself.

"I…" His teeth clenched. "have to give him a fair chance." His knuckles turned white.

"Yes, you do." I nodded. That's what he had said he would do, so he had to stick to it. It was laughable, really. He didn't even need me to torture him, he was doing to himself.

"I promised that to both of them." Oh, wonderful. He was only now figuring that out. It should be illegal for people to make promises when they have no idea what they mean.

"Yup." I rolled my eyes.

"But man right now I want to pee myself. Are they almost done?" His look of total and complete helplessness startled me. Had he already fallen for her that hard? And was this him admitting his weaknesses? I couldn't let this opportunity pass me by.

"You are so funny!" I produced one of my numerous black tape recorders from my pockets, and waved to around, laughing.

"Have I told you lately how much I hate you?" He didn't even bother glaring this time, just closed his eyes and groaned.

"Jeez." I hunched over on my side of the bench. "And I shared my popcorn and everything." It was funny, but I was always more confident when Ikuto was angry. Though now, he was just dead worried and no fun. Provoking him had been my sole pleasure for the past couple of days, but now…

* * *

Review much appreciated, and I promise! More chapters coming VERY SOON!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6! Hope you enjoy, R&R, I don't own Shugo Chara, all that jazz.

* * *

Recap: _"Have I told you lately how much I hate you?" He didn't even bother glaring this time, just closed his eyes and groaned. _

"_Jeez." I hunched over on my side of the bench. "And I shared my popcorn and everything." It was funny, but I was always more confident when Ikuto was angry. Though now, he was just dead worried and no fun. Provoking him had been my sole pleasure for the past couple of days, but now… _

* * *

Ikuto threw himself into pacing again. I suppose he was hoping the momentum would hide the fact that he was shaky on his legs. Worried that he might keel over at any minute, and not wanting to scrape him off the ground if he did, I caught his shirt collar as he passed and yanked him back down to sit on the bench.

"Sit." I left no room for arguing, my tone that of an owner commanding a well trained dog. Surprisingly, like a dog, he obeyed without argument. He really was out of it.

"They're not done yet." As an afterthought, I added a, "Sorry." This was against my policy, but I figured he could use it. Ikuto looked like he was on the verge of a mental break down.

"Oh! The agony!" His head slid back, and he cried up in despair. His legs, which had knocked over my popcorn, stretched out before him. This was quite interesting. I had never seen him like this…ever…

"Wow. This is a new you." I gathered the empty popcorn container with some sadness, but not dwelling on it, and stood. Crossing in front of the bench, I tossed it into a trashcan, and sat back down next to Ikuto with curiosity.

"Yeah, it's not a fun one." His eyes remained closed, and I observed him. Well this was no fun, how was I supposed to see what was going on in that transparent head of his if his eyes weren't open?

"I wonder what your mother would say. Maybe I should give her the tape recorder." That got his eyes open. I pointed to the tape recorder still out where I had left it on the bench.

"Hey!" His gaze was one full of warning, but I didn't heed it. I smiled at him evilly instead. He closed his eyes again, to my aggravation.

"Not that she would really care…. but I'd rather you keep that tape recorder for your own personal use. I mean, you seem so attached to it and all." He words were calm, but the threat was obvious. The sheer effrontery of it had me seething. Two could play this game.

"Well, you're right there, but I can always make copies. I am magic, after all." I delivered this barb with relish. Of course, I had yet to tell him that all my tape recorders were made of licorice, but I wasn't likely to anytime soon. He deserved to suffer.

Ikuto's eyes squinted shut, it was becoming an effort for him to keep them close. His hands fisted, and twitched, as if he wanted to strangle me.

"Are they done now?" He words sounded choked. He was holding on, but only by a thread. His control was steadily slipping. I pretended to listen, and he cracked an eye open to watch me.

"Nope, and it's adorable." I clasped my hands to my chest. I hadn't really heard what they were saying, because I couldn't focus on such mushy goo, but I could tell what the gist of it was.

"Aaaaauuuuggghhhh!"

"Amu is stuttering, and Tadase is poetic!" I sighed, in mock joy. Ikuto on the other hand, clutched his stomach and held up a hand.

"Please, don't tell me. You'll make me throw up." He put a hand over his mouth, and I had to hide my wince of agreement. I wanted to barf too, but I definitely wasn't going to show it. Instead, I leaned in next to his ear.

"Soooooo romantic!" I laughed as Ikuto sprang to his feet and took up pacing again.

Starting to miss my play toy, reached into my voluminous pockets once more. I've come to the conclusion that no matter what the occasion, there should be something in your pocket to help. Thus, I stocked my pockets with all sorts of things for such

situations. I retrieved a small tube, and loaded it with a dart. Putting the tube to m lips, I promptly aimed and shot. It landed right where it was suppose to, in Ikuto's neck.

"Hey! That's not fair." He cringed as he yanked the tranquilizer dart from his neck, a small trickle of blood oozing in its wake. He wiped at it angrily.

"Sit down." I commanded for the second time today. As before, he sat with no resistance. "And yes, I'm magic." I laughed diabolically, and waited for it to take effect. I wished I had remembered I had those darts earlier. We could have cut all this useless back and forth.

"What you don't know," Ikuto smirked, "is that I've developed an immunity to tranquilizer darts." His grin was earth-shaking to me. Immune? Was that even possible? I really had to start reading up on the latest for evil-doers.

"I had an interesting childhood," was Ikuto's response to my un answered question. "Don't ask."

I didn't ask. In fact, I didn't know what else to do, so I listened in to the only other conversation I could stand. What I found did not impress me.

"Crap." I sighed.

"What now?" Ikuto was instantly hovering over me. I shoved him away roughly. I can never think very well with people towering over me.

"Amu is crying." At least, I thought she was. That's what it sounded like anyway. I had no idea what kind of crying though. Ikuto was nearly at my throat.

"Good crying, or bad crying?"

"Don't know yet." I pushed him away again, this time more like a punch, but I didn't care.

"FIRGURE IT OUT QUICK!" He was foaming at the bit, literally. I listened closely, and was delighted by what I heard next.

"OMG!" I put a hand up to my mouth, acting the perfect surprise, this was going to be killer news.

"What?" Unable to get closer to me, he stared pacing again.

"Tadase is kissing her." Ikuto stopped dead, staring at me with his mouth open. I nodded for confirmation.

"Can I go now? Please?" He looked pathetic, really. And as much as I wanted his sorry butt out of my sight, it wasn't over yet.

"No!" I glared at him.

"That's not fair," he whined. " I didn't do anything to her!" His head drooped with regret.

"You danced with her," I pointed out helpfully. Always glad to lend a hand when it's not needed, that's me.

"That was before we made the deal. And I asked her to dance. She said yes." He stood over me, I guess hoping that he might make me back down. I looked the other way.

"Too bad for you, I have a great memory…sometimes. Yeah, weird." I frowned at myself. What was I saying? I had actually said what I was thinking out loud. How awkward.

"Yeah, sure. Is she okay with this?" Good thing Ikuto had a one-track mind.

I shrugged, turning my ear once more. "I see." I nodded. "Wow."

"What what what?" The bundle of nerves before me was quaking now, the wreck.

"Way to go, Amu!" I cheered, feeling a pang of pride for my sis. She really was something, and sometimes, she made me so glad to be her sister. Most of the time, I just felt guilty for bringing her good name down with me, that's why I hid my identity.

"Can I go in now?" Ikuto's voice was small and sad, like a lost child.

"No." I repeated strongly. Now was not the time. Ikuto slumped onto the bench next to me, as I listened diligently.

"Oh, Amu just character changed into Amulet Heart." That's what it sounded like, with the cute little music and everything.

"No! Why did she do that?" Ikuto was beside himself, hand gripping his shirt. He would have some terrible wrinkles in it afterward.

"She wants to know if Tadase just loves Amulet Heart or if he really loves her." I listened, feeling like a radio. "Oh my." I sat up.

"Hey, can I get some moral support over here? Quit saying 'oh my.' It's driving me insane." I repressed the urge to grin. That was the point. I patted him on the back.

"If Amu doesn't pick you, I'm sure you can go after some other fangirl of yours." I giggled with glee in my head as he groaned. I patted his back again. "Don't worry."

"Gee, thanks. Once again, best moral suppose on the planet." He rolled his eyes at me, distracted from wrinkling his shirt. Oh well, I suppose he was right.

"Not so good at the moral support, am I? Maybe I should stick to the sarcastic comments." To my surprise, Ikuto nodded in agreement.

"Yeah." Then his one-track brain kicked in again. "What are they doing? Are the done? Can I go in now?" Really, how was Amu going to be able to live with this…this thing?

"No." I shook my head. "They're still at it. Yelling now." This new bit of information interested both of us. Ikuto, because it was relevant to his one-thought-at-a-time thought process, and me, because yelling is entertaining. I rubbed my hands together at this development.

"Torture I tell you! Pure torture. Oh wait, yelling is good." Ikuto smiled. Actually smiled! I couldn't believe it. It wasn't time for him to be happy yet. I had to fix this immediately.

"I'm not sure what kind of yelling, though. It could just be concerned yelling." I cheered inwardly as his smile slid from his face.

"Great." He slumped against the bench's supporting back. Mission accomplished, I could finally give him what he had been waiting for.

"Ok. They are done, you can go in now." Ikuto was on his feet in seconds.

"Really? YES!" He took off like a rabbit, and I shook my head. Very un-catlike, Ikuto. How disappointing.

"Wait for me!" I called after him.

"No!" He didn't even stop to look back. I hoped he would trip and fall on his smug face, but no such luck. I sighed sadly.

By the time I had caught up, Ikuto was kneeling in front Amu. The poor thing was sitting dejectedly on the floor, tear streaks down her face. Tadase was nowhere in sight, and good thing too. I hate to see my sister cry.

"Hey, Amu. You okay?" Ikuto reached out slowly, hand freezing before it made contact with her. I knelt as well.

"Don't cry." I passed Ikuto, and stroked her pink locks. They were messy, but she still looked cute and vulnerable.

"Please don't cry." Ikuto insisted. I could tell her crying was affecting him much more than it was me.

"I can't-" she hiccupped, "stop crying." The sniffling wreck before me was in no state to be seen by Ikuto, who looked like he had never comforted a heart broken girl before. I shoved his uselessness aside, and reached to bring Amu into my arms.

"Come on, babe. Why don't we have and all girls' night? Get away from the guys for a while." I smiled down at her, and she attempted to smile back, although it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Hey! That's not fair. What happened, Amu?" Ikuto looked like a little boy that had been cheated out of some candy, but Amu reacted to him strongly.

"I…he…Tadase he…" She broke into a fresh wave of tears, and began to wail against my now wet chest. Lovely.

"There there." I sighed, and patted her back.

"It's ok." Ikuto reached around me to take Amu's hand. "We're both here for you." I glared at him, warning him to back off. He didn't.

"You shouldn't be here, Ikuto." I stated bluntly. "This is a girl thing. Shoo." I waved a hand at him.

He sighed at me, gently letting Amu's hand fall away.

"Okay. Amu, hang in there, alright?" He waited for the sniffling Amu to nod before turning, and walking away. All I could say was finally!

* * *

I opened the door and walked in without knocking. I heard plunking on the piano and followed the sound down the hallway. There I found my pink-haired, insane best friend, playing away with her toes. I didn't even roll my eyes. This was to be expected, and precisely why I loved her.

"Hey," I said.

She put her feet down and grinned at me. "Z! I'm glad you're here!" She grabbed my hand and yanked me up the stairs.

"I got your call," I said as we ran, "but I don't know what you expect _me_ to do about it."

She shrugged and skipped down the hall to the last door. "Amu's in a fragile state of mind right now," she whispered. "So I can't trust Ikuto with her. But I do trust you with her." She opened the door, and there sat Amu, dressed in all black and red-eyed, with a mostly-empty box of tissues on the bed beside her.

"Hey, Amu," said Twin.

Amu only managed a sniff in reply.

"Hey, doll, this is a friend," Twin continued. "Her name is Z."

Amu looked me up and down with a hint of suspicion.

"No, she's not evil like me," Twin said, waving a hand. "She'd like to talk with you about…you know. What happened."

Amu sniffed and reached for another tissue. "Okay."

Twin clapped her hands together. "I'll go make some hot cocoa. You two have some good TLC time. Here's the nail polish."

And she was gone.

"Hi," said Amu.

"Hi. Nice to finally meet you. I hear all about you from your twin."

Amu's eyes went wide. "What did she say about me?"

"Oh, only the good things," I reassured her.

"That's a relief."

"She may be evil, but she loves you more than anything."

Amu paused. "Really?"

"Yeah, really." I gingerly sat on the bed next to her.

"So what did you want to ask me?" Amu said.

"Um…" Where to start? I hadn't even been there for this love triangle mess, and now that crazy girl expected me to fix it all? Darn her! It wasn't just her, though. That cat had hung his hopes on me as well. "I'm a very good friend of your twin's," I said finally. "And of Ikuto's. I want to help you figure this out, but I need to know what happened after he left."

Amu's eyes clouded over. "With Tadase, you mean."

"Yeah," I sighed, hoping she wouldn't close herself up again.

"Please don't tell Ikuto anything," she frowned.

"Okay." He wouldn't be happy with me for this…

"I don't know if I'm ready for him to know yet. And…I'd like to tell him myself. You know?"

A glimmer of hope! I nodded my silent promise. "I understand. Go ahead."

She took a deep breath. "Okay. When my twin dragged Ikuto off, Tadase – he sort of…" She blushed. "He confessed to me."

Even though I was rooting for Ikuto here, I had to give the kid credit. "Hey, that takes courage. So…then what?"

"W-well, I was happy at first. Here he was, the boy of my dreams, on bended knee, telling me how much he loved me."

"Who wouldn't be happy?" I smiled. Then I scolded myself for going to la-la-land. "Sorry. Go on."

"B-but then," she sniffed.

I rubbed Amu's back, hoping to give her comfort. "It's okay."

"He k-kissed me, and I…I was happy, but…I was still confused about my feelings with Ikuto and all."

I nodded. "I understand. So…you weren't quite ready for that yet. Right?"

Amu sighed and closed her eyes. "Yes. And so, I pushed him away. And then he-" She dashed her hand at a telltale tear. "Got mad. And I said some things." A few more tears met their demise. "Things I think now that I shouldn't have."

"Well," I began, knowing I was treading on delicate ground. "Words spoken in the heat of anger are never from the heart. He ought to know that."

Amu smiled sadly. "But what I said wasn't far from the truth. And he admitted that he only really _loved_ Amulet Heart. And that he _liked_ me."

"Wow," I whispered.

"Yeah," she stared at her clenched fists in her lap.

"Honestly, I'm impressed with that." Was I cheering for the kid now? I had to stop that.

"That's not all," Amu said in a dangerously low voice.

"Oh – okay. Go ahead."

"Well," she began, again so softly I had to strain my ears to hear her. "I told him that I-" She broke off suddenly and looked at me pointedly. "Don't tell Ikuto this. Promise."

I smiled. This was getting good. "Promise," I agreed, and crossed my heart.

"Thanks." I watched with glee as a soft smile spread slowly over Amu's face. "I told him that I think I just might have fallen for Ikuto already."

I stifled a squeal with my fist as she shook her head.

"He didn't understand."

"Sorry…" I put a hand to my forehead. "Men. So what did he say?"

"He-" A sniff. "Shouted at me. And-" Another sniff.

I squeezed Amu's shoulders and handed her a tissue. She stared at the tissue for a moment, then threw it aside and buried her sobbing face in my shoulder. I put my arms around her and patted her back.

"Whoa. Was it that bad?"

She lifted her head, still sniffling, with streaks of moisture down her face. "The thing is, I only said I _might_ be in love with Ikuto. I still love Tadase, but he…he hates me now." She covered her face with a tissue.

I kept a gentle hand on her back. "He jumped to conclusions. It's hard for someone like him – whose feelings are so set in stone – to understand someone like you – who's still trying to figure it out."

"I guess," Amu said slowly. "But I mean, he didn't know if he loved me yet."

She was right. And I had been painting Tadase in much too good a light. Time for a new tactic.

* * *

Getting closer to the end! Please stay with us! And thank you!


End file.
